Finally
by Batmanfan12
Summary: What should've happened at the end of 13x24 Jolex of course!


**This is my first Grey's anatomy story, well publishing anyway. I did change something: Jo was with Stephanie when she was with the rapist and little girl. Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Mer!" Alex yelled over the excess noise. The hospital was still burning and all he could smell was smoke and burning flesh.

"Where's Jo?" his heart still pounded. He hasn't seen her since she stopped by his house to hug him and leave. He assumed that was her way of saying goodbye. His heart ached every time he thought of it.

Meredith was currently directing where patients would go. Her face was scrunched with stress and worry. She looked older then Alex had ever seen her. "She and Edwards were with the rapist in his room and then we couldn't find them," she told him distractedly.

Rapist. That word punched Alex's stomach. His princess (and Edwards) was with a rapist while the building was on fire. He felt as though his heart broke and shattered into a million pieces. It didn't matter that they broke up; he still cared for her deeply.

Another explosion. This time the building looked as though it would collapse.

"The fire's pretty bad," he heard a firefighter say to Webber, "I doubt anyone survived if they're inside."

All at once, Alex's world stopped. He fell to his knees and prayed with all his might. He had never prayed a single prayer in his life but he needed to do something. _Please…please come back Jo. I love you…_

He stared at the flames as tears fell from his eyes slowly down his cheeks. It dawned on him that he would never hear her voice, see that gorgeous smile, see those sparkling eyes, hear crack a sarcastic comment. The woman who understood him was gone. Having her reject his proposals and breaking up with him didn't hurt as bad as this.

 _This is what I get for being happy,_ " he thought bitterly.

He choked back a sob as all the memories flooded his mind all at once. If he hadn't messed up they'd be at home right now eating Chinese and drinking beer; Jo would be making fun of him and calling him a jerk. They'd be happy and they'd be laughing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Karev," Webber's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts.

He quickly wiped his eyes and tried to even his breathing. _No one_ would see him cry.

"She's gone," he choked out. "She's gone and I couldn't save her."

"Karev," Webber repeated. He squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"She's gone!" Alex sobbed into his hands, no longer caring if the chief saw him crying at this point.

He heard the older man sigh.

"Alex."

Alex's head snapped up at the use of his first name.

"She's right there," Dr. Webber pointed to the building. In a thick mist of flames, he could see three figures: Edwards, a little girl and…

"Jo," he breathed.

There was Jo; limping and struggling along. She appeared to be gasping for air. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail. There was obvious burns to her body and black muck on her face. At certain parts of her body her clothing was ripped. To others, she looked ugly and disheveled; but to Alex, he thought she never looked more beautiful.

He jumped up and practically leaped to her. "Jo!" He painted, his hands on his hips.

Jo finally turned her attention from the little girl to Alex. Her eyes locked on him and she rushed forward into his arms. "I'm sorry," she wept. "I'm sorry for everything."

Alex hugged her tighter then he ever had. "I was so scared princess ," he didn't care that she heard his voice crack.

"I was too jerk," her face was buried in his chest.

"I…I thought…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Just saying it would break his heart even more.

"I know," Jo felt so overwhelmed. She almost died and now here she was in her ex boyfriend's arms; like old times. As much as she tried to get over him, she couldn't. She loved Alex Karev with all her being. How do you get over someone like that?

Alex and Jo stared into each other's tearstained, red, puffy eyes. They hard something special; they knew it, everyone did.

"Are you two married?"

They abruptly broke apart. It was Erin, the little girl Jo and Stephanie rescued from the fire.

"Uh, well," Alex glanced at Jo.

"Yes," Jo blurted out, shocking everyone who heard her.

"Where's your ring?" Erin asked curiously. People began to listen in.

Jo faced Alex. "I was offered one; multiple times. But I was too stubborn to realize I love this man with all my heart."

"Jo…" Alex whispered. His arms were still holding her with a tight grip.

She ignored him. "I was so focused on Jason," she flinched a bit. "that I never noticed what was right in front of me."

The tears were freely flowing down Alex's face again. Of course, he'd deny it later.

"I messed up," Jo spoke again. "I messed up bad. And if you'll let me, I'll make it up to you." She took Alex's hands into hers. "Yes Alexander Michael Karev, I will marry you!"

A cheer broke out as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Alex kissed her back just as passionately. He missed her so much.

"Finally!" They heard Stephanie Edwards yell happily. "Now they won't be moping anymore!"

Alex was about to retort that he didn't mope when Jo cupped his face. "Face it jerk, you do," she laughed. Alex laughed with her. He picked her up and spinned her around. She was his. She was the soon to be Mrs. Karev.

People began congratulating the couple but they didn't hear it. They were lost in their little world. A moment later, a familiar voice barked, "Wilson! Get to the burn unit! Karev! You have patients to treat! This isn't a resort!"

The couple broke apart again. "I guess I'll see you later," Jo smiled. "My place?"

"Our place," Alex corrected with his signature smirk.

"Right. Our place," Jo agreed.

Alex kissed her again. "See you!" He ran off to the nearest gurney.

Jo walked to the burn unit with a huge smile. She was on cloud nine. Her life was getting back together. Best of all, she had her Alex back.

"Our place," she repeated. She almost didn't hear the doctor ask her questions about her breathing.

"Did you really have to ruin the happy moment?" Meredith asked Miranda Bailey, laughing a little.

Dr. Bailey snorted. "They'll have plenty of happy moments later."

 **How was it? Should I make it a two shot or multi chapter story or leave it be? I know I made Alex probably a little too teary but that's how I imagined it would be.**


End file.
